Takeshi's Castle Rebooted
In February 2010, a campaign was launched by Keshiheads in an attempt to bring a brand new series of Takeshi's Castle to Challenge within its 10th anniversary year on the channel (November 2012-13). It was suggested by campaigners that these new episodes would feature never-before-seen games (previously completely cut from other episodes), and feature five Japanese episodes new to the UK, including the Pilot and an International Special which have never been seen on TV since their original airings in Japan. On 13 December 2012, Challenge officially announced that they had signed a deal for unseen bits of Takeshi's Castle. The new series, named Takeshi's Castle Rebooted, which aired from 8 to 29 March 2013, featured games and episodes suggested by the Keshi Heads website in their campaign. Despite Craig Charles agreeing to return for the new series, Challenge decided to bring in Richard McCourt and Dominic Wood (alias Dick and Dom) as the new voiceovers. Hayato Tani also filmed presentation links for the new series. Rebooted disappointed fans, with many complaining about Charles' replacement as voiceover. Challenge reportedly received more negative comments about Rebooted, on their social media accounts, than any other show in the channel's history, with the series never once reaching its weekly top ten ratings. The original episodes returned to Challenge after Rebooted ended its run. In contrast to the newly produced series, these entered the weekly top ten rating shows almost instantly upon their return. Rebooted has since been repeated in off-peak timeslots. Episodes Episode 1: Rebooted A-Z Avalanche Bridge Ball Count Takeshi Dragon Lake (Episode 108) Excruciating Fish Food (UK Special 10) Gauntlet (Episode 115) High Rollers Indestruct-a-ball (Episode 15) Jetskid (Episode 133) Knock Knock Mud Poles Apart Quake (Episode 62, Monster special) Rice Bowl Down Hill Skipping Stones (Episode 48) Takeshi Doll Uphill Garden (Episode 2) Velcro Fly (Episode 106, unseen in UK) Wipe Out Zebedee (Episode 71) Episode 2 Animuddle (Episode 48) Slipped Disks (Episode 87) Show of Hands (Episode 67) Skittles (Episode 81) Quake (Episode 68) Dragon Lake (Episode 1, misnamed as Rope, Seen on UK S2 EP1) Karaoke (Episode 69) Space Invaders (Episode 108) Showdown (Episode 108, Seen on UK S1 EP13) Episode 3 The Great Wall (Episode 71) Slipped Disks (Episode 71) Grid Iron (Episode 71) Dragon Lake (Episode 2, misnamed as Rope, Seen on UK S3 EP7) Roller Derby (Episode 54) Quake (Episode 80) Karaoke (Episode 115) Space Invaders (Episode 109) Showdown (Episode 109, Seen on UK S1 EP14) Episode 4 The Fortress (Episode 56) Skipped Disks (Episode 42) Honeycomb Maze (Epiosde 42) Uphill Garden (Episode 12) Ball Cupping (Episode 110) Karaoke (Episode 95) Quake (Episode 78) Bridge Ball (Episode 114, Seen on UK S4 EP19) Showdown (Episode 114, Seen on UK S4 EP19) Episode 5 Bite the Bun (Episode 104) Streets Ahead (Episode 131, misnamed as Samurai Back, Seen on UK Special 9) Midoriyama Marathon (Episode 131) Wipe Out (Episode 133) Shoot 'N' Loot (Episode 133) Bridge Ball (Episode 130) Showdown (Episode 130, Seen on UK Special 4) Episode 6: The Awards Skipping Stones Honeycomb Maze Dragon Lake High Rollers Sumo Rings Slip Way Indestruct-a-ball Slippery Wall Catch it (Mud Ball) Dominoes Wipe Out Ball Cupping The Gauntlet Velcro Fly Bridge Ball Karaoke Dino Ride Big Bird Toboggoff Go Nuts (Nut Roll) Catch It UK Special 6 highlights Slippery Wall Honeycomb Maze Skipping Stones Mushroom Trip Sumo Rings Showdown Nearest Miss: Slip Way Peace (Episode 40) Best Action: Slippery Wall Flip (Episode 18) Most Tenacious: Honeycomb Maze Guard Dunking (Episode 48) Best Fighting Spirit: Hopping Chinese Vampire on Bridge Ball (Episode 71) Viewers Awards 3rd: Homeycomb Maze re-entry (Episode 131) 2nd: Tani's help on Skipping Stones (Episode 11) 1st: High Rollers Face Smash (Episode 59) Category:Takeshi's Castle Category:Takeshi's Castle Rebooted Category:Takeshi's Castle redubbed shows